


Хоть ненадолго

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Мгновения [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Часть цикла "Мгновения".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла "Мгновения".

Стив шел в любимый бар. 

Свободный день выпадал редко, но после вчерашней блестяще проведенной под его началом операции был захвачен Национальный совет. Парламент сдался окончательно. К вечеру на всех правительственных объектах страны были вывешены флаги с красной эмблемой ГИДРЫ. Так что сегодня можно было перевести дух. 

Невзрачная кожаная куртка и потертые джинсы не скрывали военной выправки, и пусть Стив сейчас не был затянут в черную облегающую форму, встречные менялись в лице, едва бросив на него взгляд — Капитан Гидра был слишком хорошо известен, чтобы оставаться незаметным.

Его боялись и уважали — второе нравилось больше, но если это возможно лишь в комплексе, он был не против.

Стив часто посещал бар с чудаковатым названием «Bügeleisen». Он уже не помнил, когда приобрел эту привычку, но едва выдавался свободный день, приходил сюда - побыть наедине с собой, как бы странно это ни звучало. 

Сегодняшний день должен был стать особенным. Коулсону можно доверять.

Звякнул колокольчик над стеклянной дверью, разговоры обернувшихся на звук людей на мгновение смолкли. Стив прошел к стойке, заказал темное пиво, попутно отметив, что гул голосов возобновился. Хотелось думать, что он снова стал невидимкой — обычным посетителем. Проигнорировав вставшего во фрунт официанта, по всей видимости бывшего офицера, он взял у бармена глиняную кружку и направился к дальнему столику у витражного окна. Он почему-то всегда был свободен. Стив давно подозревал, что он навечно забронирован за Капитаном Гидрой, но предпочитал думать, что это просто случайность. 

Едва он присел за столик, официант тут же положил перед ним свежие газеты. Звякнул колокольчик. Стив вскинул взгляд — в дверь вошла пожилая богато одетая пара. Мужчина осмотрелся, почтительно кивнул Стиву. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, и взял в руки газету. 

На развороте были его фотографии: в форме во весь рост и маске с красной «Н» на фоне скульптуры Афины-Паллады; в окружении депутатов Национального совета; с обнимающим его за плечи Красным Черепом. 

Стив пролистал прессу — единственной не восхваляющей ГИДРУ заметкой был прогноз погоды на последней странице. 

Привлекая внимание посетителей, снова раздался мелодичный звук, и в бар вошла еще одна пара. Впрочем, завсегдатаи тут же вернулись к своим делам. Все, кроме Стива. Он не сводил глаз с рыжеволосой женщины в светлом пальто и ее спутника — хорошо одетого брюнета с эспаньолкой. 

Коулсон не подвел. 

Они прошли вглубь зала. Отодвинув стул для Наташи, Тони тоже сел в своей обычной расслабленной манере, и лишь барабанящие по скатерти пальцы выдавали его волнение. Они сделали заказ мгновенно подскочившему официанту. Наташа накрыла кисть Тони ладонью, успокаивающе погладила, что-то произнесла и взяла лежавшую на столе газету. Стив уже знал, что она увидит в первую очередь.

Тони обернулся к двери, досадливо поморщился. Вынул сигареты, закурил и нахмурился — ему явно не нравился табачный дым. Стив не помнил, чтобы Тони курил. Ему не шла сигарета. 

Снова открылась дверь, Тони дернулся, поворачиваясь всем корпусом. Вошли два офицера ГИДРЫ и едва не столкнулись с официантом, несущим чашки на подносе к столику, за которым наблюдал Стив. Официант снова вытянулся, чуть не перевернув кофе, но все же удержал равновесие. 

Офицеры, завидев Стива, отдали честь, выкрикнули гортанное «Хайль ГИДРА!» и двинулись к барной стойке. 

Тони вздрогнул, повернул голову и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Наташа снова что-то сказала, взяла сумочку и, погладив его по плечу, направилась в сторону дамской комнаты.

Стив замер, лишь крепче сжал края газетных страниц, будто только они могли удержать его в реальности. Привычка сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица пришлась как нельзя кстати. 

Они не виделись больше года. Стив почти забыл, каким пронзительным бывает взгляд Тони. Словно падаешь в черную бездну. Тони смотрел, не моргая, в его пальцах тлела забытая сигарета, а глаза подозрительно блестели — наверное, дым попадал, а он и не думал от него отмахнуться. Стив дорого бы отдал сейчас за эту сигарету — чтобы дотронуться губами до фильтра, которого касались губы Тони. 

Но можно было только смотреть и сминать маркую желтоватую бумагу, не находя другого занятия рукам. 

Лицо Тони окаменело, живыми остались только глаза. И в них Стив читал поглощенные молчанием слова, ненаписанные и неотправленные письма, непроизнесенные признания. Отвечал тем же, отчаянно надеясь, что Тони разглядит, сумеет понять все, что прячется за наносным безразличием. 

Вернулась Наташа. Мазнув по Стиву равнодушным взглядом, положила ладонь на плечо Тони, заслонила собой. 

Они поднялись, Тони бросил на стол купюру. У выхода придержал для Наташи дверь, обернулся через плечо, будто запоминая напоследок. Стива обожгло пониманием — они не увидятся, пока все не закончится. 

Коулсон и так сделал больше, чем мог.

Остальное зависит только от него самого. Чтобы снова увидеть Тони, он должен привести в движение разрушительный механизм, который старательно выстраивал в самом сердце ГИДРЫ четырнадцать месяцев. 

Выходной закончился. Сумерки окутали Вену.

Стив шел по Рингштрассе.


End file.
